<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe with you by mitaharukai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194542">Safe with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai'>mitaharukai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hugs and comfort, anko is a softie, happy birthday Anko, shizune is scared of her nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizune still scared of her dead in Pain's hands, keeps replaying it in her head over and over again but Anko is there to comfort her and assure her that everything is okay, she's safe and sound and she won't let anybody hurt her again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitarashi Anko/Shizune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Safe with you</strong>
</p><p>You’re quietly listening to Inoichi-san’s and Ibiki-san’s explanation about Pain and what they’ve been trying to discover while comparing their information with your own one when, abruptly, their voices get lost in the middle of a commotion as the ground under your feet start to shake heavily and the walls around you start to crumble down, obliging you to run away before you get trapped and buried under them.</p><p>As soon as all of you step outside, you observe the culprit of such disaster and after some discussion, you quickly leave the fight to the ANBU forces and Ibiki-san while all of you run towards the interrogation headquarters in the hope of finding a way to discover the mystery of the different six paths of Pain and everything about those black bars and what they involve.</p><p>You’re too focused on the new discovery about the bars and the truth behind their natural purpose and how to use them in your favor to combat Pain that you don’t realize of the presence of another Pain until it’s too late.</p><p>Even nowadays, you still remember it with great detail.</p><p>One moment, you were talking about the behaviors of the mysterious bars and a second later, you sense a bomb of smoke invading your senses, blinding them momentarily.</p><p>Your body quickly reacts to the threat, jumping backwards but before you can even move, an orange flash darts in front of your eyes and soon, you feel your body unexpectedly glued to the ground, completely paralyzed and unable to move even a millimeter.</p><p>Your breath gets caught in your throat as your senses get in alert, trying to find a way to escape, trying to decipher what’s going on and why your body it’s completely numb and frozen to the ground.</p><p>The smoke clears out at the same time as a firm force presses around your skull, making you feel a terrible pain and how your chakra slowly starts to be drained out of your body.</p><p>You observe everybody’s shocked and horrified expressions on their faces before you take your time to slowly gaze up, noticing a large and manly hand grabbing strongly your skull and orange hair blowing in the air.</p><p>You gulp, completely terrified of his power and try to use one of your venom weapons but it’s futile, your body is completely immobile, you can’t even voice out anything, just stay there on your knees while breathing breathlessly and looking around you, hoping somebody would come and save you by surprise from a certain death, hoping she’ll sense you’re in danger and remotely leave her mission to unexpectedly save your life at the last second but none of that happens and you can only focus on Ino’s tearful face as you feel your chakra being completely drained.</p><p>The weakened and terrific sensation in you isn't the worst part but what follows it.</p><p>Your lungs slowly stop receiving oxygen, feeling them burning in agony. Cold start to invade every hidden corner of your body, settling in and numbing you before there’s nothing more than a hollow sensation in you.</p><p>Your hearing stop being clear, not being able to distinguish any drowned sound any longer until everything goes silent. You see their lips moving, saying something but you can’t hear a word of what they’re saying, you’re completely deaf.</p><p>You barely have time to process it and keep panicking about it when you notice your vision being blurred, slowly turning fully pitch black and a strong force pulling you up without encountering any resistance on your part.</p><p>Soon, you regain part of your senses only to find yourself floating in the air, feeling the wind colliding against your flesh and bones when you actually realize your body is down on the ground, in Ino’s arms while she cries over it, over <em>you</em>.</p><p>You witness your soul being taken away from your body and being in his hands floating in the air like nothing, unable to move, talk or even feel anything else other than a deep hollow sensation filling you before you stop feeling or witnessing anything else.</p><p>And then you’re dead.</p><p>You abruptly wake up, gasping for air and completely covered in sweat.</p><p>You sit and clutch your chest, trying to calm down the deafening beating of your heart but it’s useless.</p><p>You hear its fast and strong beating piercing your tympanums, joining to the frightening sound of the heavy storm raging outside the house, hitting the window at full force.</p><p>You feel yourself trembling with fear at it, like a leaf in the middle of the storm, still remembering your nightmare, still replaying it over and over again.</p><p>You still can remember vividly how one of the six paths of Pain killed you. How it was and felt until there wasn’t anything left to feel anymore.</p><p>Your breathing quickly labors as the beating of your heart fully pierce your tympanums, at the same time a loud thunder breaks in, sending you into a complete spiral of panic.</p><p>Your hands leave your clutched chest to fly to cover your ears as tears start to pour down your eyes as a torrent. You close your eyes and start to rock back and forth, trying to calm yourself down but it’s futile, it only seems to help your panic to increase and go wilder, not letting you breath properly any longer.</p><p>You manage to let out a quiet yell of help in between sobs, hoping somebody would hear it and come to help you, not even recognizing your own bed neither your own room anymore due to your distorted vision given by your panicked state.</p><p>In some way, you can only feel yourself trapped in the middle of a dark place, cold and empty that aggravates how you feel and an oppressive sensation hits you at full force, making you sink in the most absolute silence, only broken by a deafening whistle piercing your ears and brain.</p><p>You lean forward while pressing your hands against your ears harder to try to stop the ringing but it keeps ringing loudly and soon, you feel yourself shaking with cold, crying painfully while struggling for air, barely being able to breathe any longer.</p><p>Somehow, in the middle of your confused state, you’re able to feel a light weight on your legs and warm hands over your own ones still covering your ears.</p><p>Instinctively, you lean more forward, pressing your head against the chest of such familiar presence as you feel their hands abandon your ears to wrap you tightly in their arms, rubbing your back in circles while trying to calm you down as your crying slowly ceases until it’s nothing more than hiccups and you sniff, smelling their wild but sweet scent, recognizing immediately the owner of said scent. You have always loved the mixture of danger and dangos’ scent of your girlfriend.</p><p>You inhale deeply her soothing scent as you feel Anko kissing your temple and focus on the calming sound of her heart beating strongly against your ears and on the warmth her arms and body provide you with, making you feel completely safe and sound in them so you can rest completely against her.</p><p>Your hands easily find the fabric of her shirt, clutching it tightly without caring in the least if you end tearing it apart and you bury yourself more into her warm body, feeling an overwhelmed sensation of protection engulfing you.</p><p>You love the sensation of being at home whenever she wraps her arms around you and the feeling of safety she provides you with. You love how no matter what, you always feel safe and sound in them, you always feel like everything would be okay no matter how bad things are and how her love can heal any wound or scare away any fear you have. And because of that and more, you couldn’t be more grateful to have found a home in her arms, in <em>her</em>.</p><p>Slowly, you smile against the fabric of her shirt and kiss a timid uncovered patch of skin then focus on her calming voice whispering comforting and encouraging words to you and timidly rub her sides to let her know you’re okay.</p><p>Anko leaves a light path of kisses over your hair then takes your face in her hands, wiping your tears away with her thumbs while her lips erase any trail of your crying or any lost tear.</p><p>Soon, you feel her lips traveling over your face, making their stop first on your forehead, then on your nose, followed by your chin to end their destination over your lips, melting in a sweet kiss. You giggle into it and wrap your arms around her waist to pull her closer to you to deepen the kiss.</p><p>As the kiss ends, you can’t help but open your eyes to find hers staring at you intensely and your breath gets caught in your throat with it.</p><p>Even in the dark of the night, the dimly illumination of the streets allow you to have a glimpse of the look of pure love, care and concern adorning her eyes. You blush wildly at it while the rhythm of your heart becomes erratic again but this time for a completely different reason.</p><p>- Do you feel better now love? – she asks you in a bare whisper and you can’t help but smile timidly and nod, kissing her once more to try to erase her concerns with your lips – Do you want to talk about it?</p><p>Do you want to? No, you don’t want to talk about it. You don’t want to remember it again: the fear, that hollow sensation, that impotence and desperation, all the <em>pain</em> of that moment… but you feel that if you open up to her, if you tell her everything you felt, that you still feel, maybe she’ll be able to help you and heal you for once and all.</p><p>You take a deep breath and proceed to relate her everything about that fateful day and the nightmares and fears that left a deep scar in you.</p><p>As words flow with ease under her attentive and caring gaze, you can’t help but feel calm and you slowly come to realize how you can only feel at ease, calm and safe with her, no matter what’s going on.</p><p>Somehow, it became easy to her to get to know all about you or what you need in every moment without you having to voice it out loud. Who would have thought that Anko Mitarashi could be so attentive? But, of course, only with you.</p><p>As soon as you end talking, her arms are right again wrapping your body completely and you let yourself relax into her embrace, in her warmth and the calm she transmits to you.</p><p>- It won’t happen again. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you ever again, even if I have to risk my own life. I won’t let anybody hurt you – she promises to you with a strong and serious voice that send shivers all over your body because you know she really means it.</p><p>You know that if that stupid mission wouldn’t have keep her away for so long neither that far away, she'd have been there to save you even if that meant to give her own life.</p><p>The mere thought of losing her scare you to no end and you hug her tighter against you, not bearing the feeling of be able to lose her.</p><p>- Don’t ever leave me please – you beg her because you really can’t stand a life without her by your side.</p><p>You can't bear nor want to wake up and not feel her warmth wrapping you, sheltering you from the cold. You don’t want to feel scared or terrified all the time and not being able to see or hear her and feel in complete calm as soon as you see her face or hear her voice. You can’t bear not being able to see her smile or her mischievous grin, making your heart skip a beat or feel a blush blossoming on your cheeks. You really don’t want to not feel her touch igniting your skin in desire and pleasure…</p><p>- I can’t bear to not have you in my life – you confess to her.</p><p>- Don’t worry, it won’t be so easy for you to get rid of me – she says smugly and you can’t help but giggle.</p><p>With a timid kiss on her skin, you abandon her neck to cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply and tenderly, trying to transmit to her all the love and gratitude you feel for her.</p><p>- I really love you – you whisper against her lips before she captures them again in another deep kiss.</p><p>- I love you too. Now let’s go back to sleep, you need to rest more – she says, leaving your legs to lay down back on the mattress, taking you with her while wrapping you tightly in her arms again and you really feel her arms are your favorite place in the entire universe.</p><p>And in the safety of her arms and with the soft sound of the rain tapping against your windows as background, you forget about any nightmare or fear, dismissing them off your memory and drift back to sleep with a shy but happy smile on your face that match hers perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>